


How Avengers meet Timony Stark

by Nuraida_star08 (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broken, F/M, FemaleTimothy, Gen, Nightmares, OverprotectiveAvengers, OverprotectivePepper, OverprotectiveRhodes, OverprotectiveTeams, OverprotectiveTony, PTSD, Rape, SadTimothy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nuraida_star08
Summary: This is where Timony Stark A.K.A Timony McGee(Female Timothy) meet her father's team The Avengers.But why she is so scared? it's about the terrorist who raped her? or deeper than the fact she been raped by a terroristIt's up to Avengers and Timothy team to investigate what happened to her





	How Avengers meet Timony Stark

Clint Barton is walking towards the kitchen when he sees a woman with long curly blonde hair and wearing a suit is cooking the omelet in ST-sorry AVENGERS tower.He thinks maybe it's Pepper who cooking in front him right now.But he throws the idea right away when he sees the woman is shorter than Pepper

'Pepper will never wear a suit when she is cooking, so who is this woman? 'Clint thought

"Legolas why you standing here like a man who watching his victims from the CCTV?"Tony Stark said

" Shuush!There a woman who is cooking in OUR KITCHEN!"Clint said and looking at the woman again without blinking his eyes.

"What?!Are you seriously Legolas?Because if someone we don't know is in the tower, FRIDAY will alert us immediately" Tony said

"Look There!!" Clint said and accidentally push Tony a bit hard in his shoulder.

"Owww!that's hurt Legolas, I will kill you after this" moaned Tony.

The woman immediately looks behind her and see Tony on the ground while Clint laughs at Tony.

"Daddy!" The woman said and suddenly hugged Tony tightly

"Tim!What are you doing here?"Tony asked

"What!this is your daughter?No Way!Since when you have a daughter and why you didn't tell us?" Clint shouted.

"Oh, I don't want anyone to know about Tim and me about to tell all of you next week when Tim suppose to visit me.Oh by the way why you here sweetheart?" Tony asked softly.

'I never see Tony say this softly to anyone' Clint thought

"I-um well I come here today because of.....".

"STARK!WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHIELD!I SWEAR IF YOU MESS UP WITH MY THINGS AGAIN I WILL...Oh Hello, who are you, young lady?" Steve shouted to Tony and immediately talked softly when he sees a young woman standing beside Tony.

"Well, I'm...."

"What in the world is happening here?Why I hear Cap shouting in the kitchen and-well who is this woman, huh? Don't tell me you cheating on Pepper ." Natasha asked and glared at Tim from down to top.

"What no!" Tony shouted

Slowly, one by one all the Avengers including Wanda and Pietro Maximoff(Still alive in this fic), Sam Wilson, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Vision, Peter Parker, Pepper, and Rhodey come to the kitchen.

"Why is so noisy here? You know Tones, I just want to sleep more but no, you have to wake all of us and-Oh! Timony, why you here?"

"Well Uncle Rhodey, I come here because of....."

"WHAT! UNCLE RHODEY?!" All shouted excluding Tony, Pepper, Clint, Rhodey, and Tim

"Well he is my goddaughter and also Tony's daughter," Rhodey said.

"WHAT" They shouted again

"You ruin it Honeybear," Tony said

"Thank you, Tones," Rhodey said and smiled innocently to Tony

"Huh, meanie.So sweetheart, can you introduce yourself to my friends?" Tony asked softly.

"Well my name is Timony McGee Stark, Mcgee is my mother maiden name.My mother name is Mary Mcgee and born 9 months on 8 January after one nightstand between Daddy and Mom. I'm 23 years old and live in DC.Well I working as a special agent at Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) and already working there for 3 years.I-It's nice to meet all of you"

"You really S-I mean Tony's daughter?" Steve asked

"Y-yes"

"So why you come here Timony," asked Pepper.

"Well I just to visit you, uncle Rhodey and Daddy" Tim said

All the Avengers can see that Timony lied to them.

"Please darling, tell Daddy why you come here early when you suppose to come here next week," Tony said

"Well....."

[Continued]

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?.  
> Sorry if there are many grammatical errors because English is not my first language
> 
> Hello, if you want to read this fic.you also can read in wattpad.Because I will update this story there.I will update here but it will take a long time to edit and update it because I have a problem to update chapter two
> 
> Aiderella-This is my wattpad username


End file.
